Death is Just the Beginning
by Bulehen
Summary: Elrohir takes Anduril to Aragorn instead of Elrond and ends up fighting in the battle in front of the Black Gate. WARNING: character death, movie-verse, AU and possible OOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm just borrowing it.

By the way, I _have _read the books. It clearly states in the summary that this story is AU and movie-verse, with possible OOCness, though I'll try not to make it too OOC. Thanks to my reviewers who told me this chapter stinks, grin. I edited it a bit, hopefully this is better.

Elvish is in italics and quotes are underlined.

----------

"From the ashes a fire shall be woken. A light from the shadows shall spring. Renewed shall be blade that was broken. The crownless again shall be king. Reforge the sword."

Elrohir heard Arwen's voice. He moved to the door, to see Elrond walking away and Arwen sitting on a bench, looking depressed. She held a book, but it fell to the floor. Elrohir moved forward, bending to pick up the book.

"Arwen," he said, taking her hand. "Your hands are cold. The life of the Eldar is leaving you."

"Elrohir," she leaned forward and hugged him.

"What's wrong with Ada? Why did he just walk away?" Elrohir asked, sitting next to her.

"He wants me to go to Valinor, so I won't marry Estel." She leaned into his arms, and he held her as she began to cry. "Whether by his will or not, there is no ship that can bear me hence."

Elrohir nodded. "The sword will go to Gondor," he said. "Trust me, _sister_," he whispered. "You will see Estel before too long."

"_Thank you_," she replied, smiling.

----------

The next morning, after the sword had been reforged, Elladan and Elrohir left together. They travelled quickly, reaching Edoras in about ten days. They encountered no Orcs, to Elrohir's surprise. There were rumors of Orcs in the area.

About three days later, they reached the camp in Rohan. They rode swiftly through the lines of tents, slowing Rocinwe to a walk when he saw a group of Men.

"Where is your king?" Elrohir asked sharply.

One Man looked up. "Who are you and what do you want with Theoden?"

"I am Elrohir son of Elrond and this is my brother Elladan," he answered. "We wish to speak with Aragorn in private."

"For what purpose?"

"That is none of your business. Tell me where your king is and send a messenger to Aragorn. Do not tell him we am here," he ordered.

"You cannot make us do your bidding. We will show you to the king, but no messenger will be sent to Aragorn without order by King Theoden," the Man answered. "I am Eomer, sister-son of King Theoden. Follow me."

They both dismounted and followed Eomer to Theoden's tent. "My lord," Eomer said, bowing. "May I introduce Elrohir and Elladan. They insist on speaking with you."

"Thank you, Eomer," Theoden said. "You may go."

Eomer bowed again and left.

"What is it you seek?" Theoden asked the twins.

"I need to speak to Aragorn immediately," Elrohir replied.

"Eomer! Summon Aragorn, please," Theoden called, looking outside the tent.

"My lord," Eomer bowed and turned to a servant. "Go tell Lord Aragorn Theoden wishes to speak with him."

"Yes, my lord," the servant said, bowing, and he moved off.

Aragorn arrived in the tent soon, and Theoden gave him a small smile. "I will leave you now," he said, glancing at the twins.

As Theoden left, Elrohir bowed. _"Brother," _he said.

"Elrohir? _What are you doing here_?"

"_I came to bring you this," _Elrohir replied, drawing the sword out. "Here is the Sword that was broken and is now reforged. The shards of Narsil will return to Gondor as the Flame of the West. Here is Anduril! This sword will summon an army that Mordor cannot withstand. Without the army of the Dead, you will fail. I come to ensure that you do not fail."

"What am I to do?" Aragorn whispered.

"Take the Dimholt road. Summon the accursed army, the _Dead Army_."

"They answer to no one."

"They will answer to the King of Gondor. You must take the Dimholt road. Do you not remember the words of Gandalf? You must come to Gondor by another road. Look to the river, and the black ships.Take the road under the mountain. It is Gondor's only _estel, brother." _

Aragorn sighed. "Do I take any companions?" he asked softly.

"Only those who are willing," Elrohir said, and a smile spread across his face. "My brother," he continued, kneeling. "I offer you my sword. I swear fealty to Gondor, and will serve her until my lord release me, or death take me."

"_Brother, you cannot mean that. I'm not your king," _Aragorn protested.

"You are now," Elrohir replied, smiling. "Come, Legolas and Gimli will come, too."

During this time Elladan had said nothing, but he now glanced at Aragorn, a broad smile on his face.

_Sindarin translations: _

_Estel: hope_


End file.
